1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trapezoidal configured optic reflection device, for application as reflectors in the light track of an optic system, more particularly optic installation of single or multiple reflection capabilities in optic scanning operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the imaging principle of common optic scanners involves a Light Track Device which converges working light beams into an image through a multiple reflection process operated with respect to lens assemblies, light signal will then be converted by Charge Coupling Device (CCDs) into electric signal for electronic treatment and memory processing, as Light Track required for optic image production must be definite in length, light path assemblies in optic systems rely on a plurality of reflectors to reflect the working light beam several rounds so as to effectively contract its dimensions. In the course of its journey, the light imaging width will become narrower with an increase in the Track, and the Track Zone will turn smaller commensurably so far as application with the reflector is concerned.
An illustration of a prior art in which the Light Track Assembly 1 as part of a conventional platform optic scanner, is exemplified in FIG. 1, it is seen to consist essentially of a light source 13, three rectanguloid reflectors 14, 15, 16 and a lens 17, plus a Charge Coupling Device (CC) 18. Through a translucent glass 12 light emitted from a light source 13 is directed to a script 11 where the light incident is reflected in the sequential order, to a first reflector 14, thence to a second reflector 15, thence to a third reflector 16, where the light in transit is directed to a lens 17 where the light is converged for reflection to a CCD 18.
Referring to FIG. 2, a three-dimensional presentation of the illustration pursuant to FIG. 1, it will be seen that the chassis 101 for the second reflector 15 and the third reflector 16 is penetrated by at least one gliding shaft 190 and close by said chassis 101 is installed a drive motor 192 by which the Light Track Assembly 1 may be displaced on the drive.
Referring to FIG. 3, an elevation view of the first reflector 14 as shown in FIG. 1, in which the slant lined area 142 is the area convered in use by the first reflector 14.
Referring to FIG. 4, a left side view of what is represented in FIG. 1, illustrating area of use covered by the Light Track pursuant to Reflectors 15, 16, it will be appreciated that the area covered for use 152 by the Light Track of the second reflector 15 differs in size from the area covered 162 for use by the Light Track of the third reflector 16. As a matter of fact while the first reflector 14, the second reflector 15, and the third reflector 16 are dimensionally the same, the area exposed for use by the Light Track in each case is decremented in terms of the sequential order in which the Light Track travels, so understandably with the third reflector 16 the area covered 162 for use in the Light Track is the smallest.
Referring to FIG. 4, it will be appreciated that the Drive Motor 192 is installed beside the chassis 101, with the width of the chassis 101 being denoted L, the width of the Drive Motor 192 denoted L1, it will be apparent all at once that the Drive Motor 192 occupies an additional width L1, that which results in necessary enlargement of both the width and the volume of the scanner to be used, and that means pure, gross waste of precious space.
Referring in continuation to FIG. 5, illustration of the Light Track Zone active while light reflection is in progress as associated with Reflectors 14, 26, of a conventional Paper Feed Type Optic Scanner (Prior Art II), the order of reflection of the working light is as indicated by the arrows. The reflectors as shown comprise a first multiple frequency reflector 24 and a second multiple frequency reflector 26, each capable of reflecting oncoming light beam twice, note that the area covered for use by the working light with the first multiple frequency reflector 24 is not the same with that area covered for use by the same working light with the second multiple frequency reflector 26, the area of use covered by the first multiple frequency reflector 24 is denoted 241, 242, whereas the are of use covered by the second multiple frequency reflector 26 is 261, 262, the magnitude of the area covered in use runs decrementally in the sequential order:241-261-242-262. From the illustration it will be appreciated that apart from areas already covered for use 241, 242, 261, 262 in connection with the Light Track, there are still other areas not covered in use for the same purpose.
Summing up both prior art executions noted in the foregoing one will come to the conclusion that whether it""s a reflector to go through single round of reflection, provided plurally in a Light Track Assembly, of prior art I, so to speak; or a reflector to go through repeated reflection, in a same Light Track Assembly, of prior II, albeit technologically differentiable, they are common in that the reflector employed in either case will occupy appreciable space, that which is interpreted in more material required in the making, incurring relatively higher costs, and running contrary to current trends which go for whatever is lighter, slimmer, shorter, and smaller, and it goes without saying, products produced contrary to such vogue in fashion are doubtless wanting in competitive margin.
To improve such and other shortcomings found with prior art products, enumerated in the foregoing, the invention is proposed as an Optic Reflection Equipment which is executed to be a trapezoidally structured reflector as distinguished from rectanguloidal reflectors of conventional arts, aimed at effectively reducing space required for reflectors while attaining the same functional features as possible through existing, known, prior arts, so that the overall space allowed for and occupied by the entire Light Track is kept to the minimum which in turn means substantial reduction of the whole optic system to a golden minimum. A further object of the invention is to reduce production costs through achieved reduction in the use of material, to be interpreted in a raise in the competitive margin of the products to be released thereby.
The invention provides an optic reflection equipment in the form of a trapezoidal lens serving as a reflector in the Light Track Assembly of an optic system, more specifically in the form of a reflector capable of single or multiple reflection as a unit indispensable in an optic scanner. By definition the function of a reflector is to reflect an incident light beam to a desired direction and to a desired distance. It is to be noted, however, that in the process of going from emission from the light source to a lens where convergence takes place to form an image, the light beam in terms of its imaging width will narrow down commensurate with an increase in the journey of the Light Track, and meantime, the Light Track Zone covered by the reflector in action will become reduced in like measure, and that means, with reflectors installed on a prior art system, there are always areas accounting to nothing but pure waste, and the gist of the invention lies rightly in truncating those areas not being used or not to be used on a reflector so that the reflector, assuming a trapezoidal configuration to such a purpose, will achieve substantial reduction in the volume of the reflector in use, so that the overall volume of the entire optic system in which such reflectors are to be installed, may be reduced to a golden minimum.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the execution of a reflector designed to reflect just once in a working condition for installation in an optic system, in a Light Track thereof, to be specific, is configured trapezoidally by truncating the unused portion, that is, portion not covered in a Light Track in which the reflector is associated.
In still another preferred embodiment of the present invention, in the execution of a reflector fit for multiple reflection in a same Light Track Assembly, in a two-piece reflection mode, for instance, the unused portion of the reflector is duly truncated to represent a trapezoidally configured structure.
With any preferred embodiment of the present invention, executed to be a reflector forming an essential part in the Light Track Assembly of an optic scanner, in a trapezoidal design as an improvement over known prior art such as those recited in the foregoing, invariable is effective reduction of the overall volume of the optic scanner involved in the execution, and that means decided reduction in production cost, as an additional advantage.
To give better understanding of the present invention in terms of its objects, characteristic features and merits, further description follows with reference to the accompanying drawings enclosed herein.